


I’m not saying it was aliens...

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <img/><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not saying it was aliens...

**Author's Note:**

> [Awful AU #219](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/117767882519/awful-au-219): “I’ve been making miniature crop circles in your grass” AU

Dean stared down at the grass next to the sidewalk leading up to his apartment door. He blinked. Then frowned. Then squatted down to get a closer look at the rings that had been flattened into his grass- little off-center, concentric circles that made Dean think vaguely of a chameleon's eye. Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He texted it to Sam with a couple of question marks, then headed on to work.

Sam texted back halfway through his shift: _looks like a crop circle_

Dean frowned. _it was in my front yard_

Sam showed up that night for dinner. He and Dean stood on the front walk and stared down at the miniature crop circle while burgers hissed on Dean’s cheap patio grill.

“Huh,” Sam said.

“Right?” Dean asked.

 

* * *

 

The next grass circle appeared a month and two weeks later. It consisted of more concentric circles, these ones parallel to each other, but broken by smaller circles, like beads on a wire. Dean frowned down at it, taking in the large circle that had been flattened in the middle of the wider rings.

Dean squatted down to take a look at it, then stood back up, taking a few steps away. He took a picture and texted it to Sam.

_i like it,_ Sam texted back.

Dean rolled his eyes. _its fucking weird_

Sam didn’t respond, but Dean could picture Sam's bitchface. Dean studied the grass circle for a little longer before deciding that it looked like a model of the solar system.

 

* * *

 

The third one was a complicated mess of circles, lines, and rectangles. Dean and Charlie stood side-by-side and stared down at it.

“That’s pretty cool,” Charlie said.

“Sam likes them,” Dean answered.

“I do too.” Charlie knelt on the sidewalk and leaned over it, hands placed carefully in the grass on either side of the grass circle- design- whatever.

“This is a pretty detailed one. It must have taken whoever a while,” Charlie mused.

“Sam thinks it’s tiny aliens.”

Charlie laughed. “It’s usually people doing the crop circles.”

Dean shrugged. “Still doesn’t explain why someone’s doing them in my grass.”

“Dunno.” Charlie leaned back and used Dean’s pants to drag herself to her feet, nearly pulling them off his body. Dean scowled down at her, hooking his fingers into his belt loops.

“Still pretty cool,” Charlie called back at him as she disappeared into his apartment.

 

* * *

 

_Now they’re just showing off,_ Dean thought bitterly as he stared down at the patterned cube that had been flattened into his grass. Dean scoffed and stormed down the sidewalk to the Impala. He opened the door, paused, and then turned and stalked back to take a picture, texting it to Sam, Charlie, Kevin, and Ash.

 

* * *

 

“Well, you definitely aren’t a tiny alien,” Dean blurted as he stared at the man kneeling on his sidewalk. The man glanced over at him, mouth curled up in a smile.

“Tiny, no. Alien, possibly according to my brother,” he returned as he leaned over Dean’s grass with a T-square and tiny sticks with strings attached.

Dean came over to watch him carefully measure out lines from a stake he’d already pushed into the ground. The man peered at a drawing on the ground next to him before consulting his measurements and pushing another stake into the ground, connected to the first by the string. Dean came around to look at his drawing, eyes darting back and forth between the stakes being placed and the spots marked on the grid paper.

Eventually the man sat back and studied his work, nodding to himself before he opened a small bag and pulled out a pestle to begin flattening grass.

Dean watched until his curiosity got the better of him.

“Okay, man, I gotta ask; _why_ are you making miniature crop circles in my grass?”

“Because I don’t have any.”

Dean waited for further explanation, but none was forthcoming. The man carefully pulled up a few of the stakes, lifting his drawing to compare it before he continued flattening grass.

“Okay. Soooo...why _my_ grass?”

“It’s a common area,” the man responded. Dean glared at the back of his head.

“Are you always this difficult?”

The man turned around to squint up at Dean. “I didn’t realize I was being difficult.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, man. An explanation would be nice.” He waved his hands to encompass the mess of grass, the man himself, and his grass flattening tools.

The man looked at Dean, looked at his half-completed grass circle, then looked back at Dean.

“My uncle owns a farm. My brother and I are thinking of making a crop circle in it. I’ve been testing out designs to see what would be the easiest to replicate with two people.”

Dean stared at the man. “Okay. Well, uh- what’s your name?”

“Cas.”

“Okay. Cas. I know five people who would love to help you pull this prank off, but first you gotta tell me why _here_.”

Cas tilted his head as he returned Dean’s stare. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

 

* * *

 

Cas, it turned out, lived in the apartment above Dean, the one Dean had assumed was empty because he never saw anyone coming or going and had never heard anyone walking around. Cas’s hours were just as irregular as Dean’s and he was as silent as the dead (which Dean discovered the first time Cas came over and scared Dean into spilling an entire tub of popcorn).

Dean introduced Sam, Charlie, Kevin, and Ash to Cas, and Cas introduced Gabriel to Dean.

The seven of them argued about designs for a month before picking one and executing it the next moonless night.

The uncle, who was superstitious, religious, and liked to harass Cas and Gabriel for their ambiguous sexualities (as Gabriel put it), immediately believed aliens were taking over his farm and tried to file a police report. Sheriff Mills (or Aunt Jody as Sam and Dean started referring to her after she married their Uncle Bobby) stared at him with raised eyebrows for the duration of his rant and then asked if he’d taken anything illegal and could she take a look around the place.

Gabriel and Cas became a permanent part of their group, and when Cas’s lease came up for renewal the next year, he opted instead to add his name to Dean’s.


End file.
